The Sealed Warrior
by ZeegSerpentine
Summary: Post Akatsuki invasion of Konoha, and the village is starting to rebuild...until a seal that has been hidden for centuries has now been broken, unleashing something far worse then what Konoha has experienced. Possible Naruto pairings.
1. The seal broken

**The ****sealed ****warrior**

**Chapter****1:****The ****seal ****broken**

**Authors ****note:****I ****don't ****own ****anything ****from ****Naruto. ****All ****credit ****goes ****to ****the ****makers ****of ****Naruto.**

* * *

><p>It was that time of night again, where deep in the middle of the five nations laid a hidden chamber, guarded by the best that each of the nations had to offer. The place, known as the Outcast Caverns, was a place hidden in secrecy and for very strict reasons. Only the kages knew of the places existence, and of what it contains. No one has ever learned of the secret it holds...that is, until that fateful night, where everything went wrong...and where it happened right after the Akatsuki's invasion, right after the fateful and epic battle between that of Naruto, the child of prophecy, and Pein...<p>

"Hey Tenkai! How about tossing me another bean soup?" A person wearing bright red armor had yelled to another who was dressed in perfect brown. The person in brown, Tenkai, had looked over and shook his head slightly. "Sorry Miron. But we need to preserve on what we have until the next shipment of food." He said getting a grown from the armored one, which was Miron. Miron was hungry, and that was no surprise. He, in fact, wanted to go home again. What was there to even guard? Some seal that has never even been found or anything? Who was to say that the seal was even real at all? He sighed and slumped against the rocky interior of the cavern, and then he saw a person dressed in shorts and a yellow t-shirt walk up, who nodded. "Lyranus, please tell me that you got something we can grub on." *the Miron had asked, but once again got a head shake, which made him groan* "I'm so dang hungry though..." He complained.

Tenkai however was a bit concerned with Lyranus. He was normally around the other two, Dasuki and Gokarn, but they were no where in sight. "Lyranus...where is the others?" The one in yellow had turned and sighed. "I do not know...they said they were off to get supplies. It was that time of the year again you know." He had stated, and then Tenkai seemed more relaxed. The hour that proceeded after the conversation was involved with card playing and telling stories. Then Miron perked up. "Hey guys? Did you hear about how that Nine-Tail kid was able to save Konoha? Talk about shock huh? And here the nations thought he was going to be trouble." Tenkai had chuckled. "Even the low gets a chance that is well deserving of. *he chuckled, but then he began to hear a type of banging...now...it was louder then banging. Lyranus stood up and then he looked around, his head tilted* What is that-

That's when a loud crack had sounded and the earth shook a bit, and the three had turned to the source of the crack. The seal...it was cracking! But how! Tenkai however shook his head, and made a few quick hand signs, and now was getting a fireball jutsu ready. The seal made another booming sound, then another crack...and another...and then a large split from the center had shown, which split from top to bottom...that's when what looked like black smoke had began to seep out from within the seal...then it stopped.

It was very quiet...and a very uneasy feeling had began to flow threw the room. It was scary at first, but then the campfire was out all of a sudden, drenching the three in complete darkness. This made the three go into a back to back formation.

"What do we do?" Tenkai had said, looking mostly at Miron. "I have no idea, but I think we should-" That's when he stopped talking, and with the fireball their only source of light, Tenkai and Lyranus had seen their partner stand still, then a drill like form had cut right threw him, and Miron had only enough time to gasp before he slumped to the ground.

"Miron!" Tenkai had shouted, but then he felt something slice threw him, and he fell to the ground, though he landed on his back, and everything went black. He was still alive though...but barely...he then heard the sound of clanking and the cling of metal, then the sound of something heavy smashing against skull sounded, and a body fell across him. *who...who is this...who is...* That was the final thoughts of Tenkai before he died from blood loss.

The figure that had taken care of the three chuckled, and began to walk to the entrance of the cave. It was a very simple battle, low class ninja he guessed. It was almost disgraceful to kill them. But he smiled at that thought. Once he left the cavern, he smiled at the feel of the wind coming against his body, a very soothing feeling it was. How long had it been sense he felt the wind...the taste of the air...and the sight of the moon and then night sky was everything he missed about it...breath taking. He let out a chuckle again as he then let the darkness cloak him, giving him clothing. "Oh how long has it been sense I walked the world...and how long it will take to destroy those who have sealed me from this plane for so many years.

The sound of laughter rang threw the night...

* * *

><p><strong>So <strong>**how ****did ****everyone ****like ****my ****first ****chapter ****of ****my ****first ****story? ****Interesting? ****If ****so, ****then ****please ****comment ****on ****it. ****If ****it ****could ****use ****some ****work ****then ****please ****say ****so.**


	2. A survivor arrives

**Chapter II: Repair and re-stitch. A survivor arrives.**

**Again, as previously stated, I do not own anything from Naruto. Aside from this story.**

"Man I'm beat!" A tired but still energetic Naruto had commented. He took it upon himself to help at least get a start on rebuilding the village. But it was just a fact of life that this was not going to be an easy fix. Pein's Almighty Push jutsu did a number on the village as a whole. The people was still having a hard time deciding if they should try and fill the whole, or just build the rest of the village within the crater. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't mind living in a crater, besides what was the worse that could happen from it?

With that Naruto was continuing his work, making shadow clones and moving tools and supply to people who was in charge of the building. It was funny…some day he was to be the Hokage, leader of the village, but so far there wasn't much to lead…which was funny but sorrowful at the same time. That's when he heard of footsteps walking towards him…and a tired sigh. "Hey Shikamaru, you here to do your part?" Naruto had asked, already thinking about the answer.

Shikamaru on the other hand was in bad spirits…well worse considering he looked at things as "Bothersome" or "Troublesome" and so on. Shikamaru was a let down, but Naruto enjoyed his company…though he would never verse him at Shogi or something, not for all the ramen in the world.

"Naruto…I know your busy…but I need you to come with me." He had stated, and didn't even say that this was going to be a pain…_Wow must be serious. _Naruto had thought. Naruto nodded and then he began to run with Shikamaru. Shikamaru was pretty damn slow, for a fast thinking, but that gave Naruto the chance.

"So what's going on Shikamaru? Why am I leaving what I want to do just to follow you to the place that I have no idea where we are going? Seriously if you needed to talk just say so, believe it." The spiky blonde had said, but Shikamaru just sighed, then he turned his head to look at him "I know I jumped in on you, but this is serious…Naruto, do you know of the Five Kage's seal?" He asked. If Naruto said yes he would call him on it, because when it came to seals, Naruto was as dense as…well Naruto.

"No why? Is it important? Or what? Come on tell me!" Naruto said when Shikamaru wouldn't explain, but when he Shikamaru turned his head, he just sighed. "Naruto, sometimes, you could be a real pain." Shikamaru said before turning his back again. _Well he's back to his normal self at least…but is that a good thing?_ A curious Naruto had thought. But oh how he would be wrong once they got to a tent that was surrounded by high level jonin.

The tent itself was pretty damn loud itself, and when people saw Naruto, the Jonin nodded to his direction, but went back to talking. Naruto was confused on what was gong on. But he let it slip his mind even though a part of him was dieing to know what was going on.

Once Shikamaru opened the tent, Naruto gasped. There was Sakura and Shizune at a mans side, healing him as best as they could. No doubt hard, the man had suffered server energies from an unknown force, but he was at least still breathing. Sakura turned to him and smiled a bit* "About time you got here with him Shikamaru. I thought you went to nap again."

"Hey give me a break will you?" Shikamaru had stated as he sat down on a chair, and then looked to the person on the cot. "So has he woken up?" Sakura shook her head. "No not yet, and honestly I don't expect him to…hell he's lucky to be breathing!" Sakura had exclaimed but Shizune gave her the quiet look, and then Naruto stood up. "Who is he? Was he injured during-"

"No he isn't, but he was picked up by people who came across a cave not to far from here. Apparently, the group said that he and his group were slaughtered by something." Sakura had cuted him off, and then Shikamaru looked at him. "That's why I came to get you…the cave they found had a massive seal in it…but we're not sure what it held."

Naruto nodded, understanding what was going on. This person was attacked, and got out of it alive…or he was guarding the seal and making sure it wasn't harmed. Simple right? "So wait, you said that he had a group…so could he had been with another village?" Naruto had asked.

"No I checked him and everything…I'm not so sure who he is really. I can't find any record on him." Shikamaru had said, before a "What a drag really." came out. Naruto then saw the man move a bit, and then he sat up a bit, but winced heavily and plopped back down, causing Shizune to move. "You should rest…you shouldn't be moving right now."

"I'll…be fine…" The man had stated as he sat up a bit, propping the pillow. "Where…is the hokage…I must speak…with her right…away…" He had groaned out, but Sakura sighed and shook her head. "The hokage is…indisposed of right now." She said not sure what to say. Somewhere during the Akatsuki's invasion, Tsunade was forced to break her seal…and sense using it for so long and not unsealing the power, she went into a coma…and hasn't woken up sense. "So for right now the people you see in this tent are who can help you."

"I…see…" He panted out and sighed. "I'm sorry…but I must…speak with her…immediately…for you see…the world…may be in grave…danger…" The man had stated, and that instantly got peoples attention, especially Naruto's. "He's…he's returned…nothing…can stop him…must tell…the hokage…immediately…" The hokage had stated and then he began to cough, blood seeping out of his mouth. "My time…draws near…please…"

Naruto then walked to him. "I'm sorry but grandma Tsunade isn't here right now….but I could pass on the message. Promise." Naruto said with a look of determination on his face. The man smiled. "You're…the hero…the nine tailed…the person…named Naruto…" He said then coughed again. "Naruto…you…you may be able…to help…" He coughed again, and then he held up a scroll, which appeared from his hand, shocking everyone. "Read…this…please…the future…depends on…the actions of…a…he...r.o…" With that, the person went limp, and drawn his last breath.

Whoever it was had something to deliver that was of utmost importance…Naruto promised at that, no, he swore he would find out what's going on…and the first answer was in the scroll.

**Alright so that's chapter two. Review and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
